One Night In Camp
by midnight wolf of mine
Summary: In a campsite all alone, A romance blooms... and a little mischief. FenrisLoki ChaosIris LidiaLoki's sword? I'm hoping for this to be a one-shot, but if anyone wants to, I can make it longer. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ragnarok or its characters, but I do own my own plots, thank you, so I'll take credit for those.

**Author's Note:** I felt like writing something a little humorous having to do with the Ragnarok characters. I was also very bored, since it is spring break and I don't go anywhere usually. (Yes, I am a computer junkie and proud of it! LoL J/K) Well, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Can I touch it, Loki?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"Then can I see it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to."

Lidia pouted and walked away, dragging her feet along the ground.

_Men,_ she thought, then a sly grin spread across her face._ I'll just get it when he's asleep!_

_Man, that girl gets on my nerves..._ Loki thought, shaking his head at Lidia. He stood up and walked towards a small stream, and splashed the cool water on his face. _If she went away, I'd be happy._

Lidia sat near the others, the grin still on her face as she and Sessy hatched a plan for tonight when Loki was asleep. They giggled to themselves and the others stared at them.

"What's with them?" Iris asked out loud.

"Who knows. It's Lidia," Chaos replied.

Fenris sat near the fire, trying to ignore the fact that Iris and Chaos were sitting so close together. But every time Iris shifted to be closer to him, she could feel tears sting her eyes. Although she didn't think anyone noticed the tears, Loki did. He felt a small stab of pain every time he saw a tear fall down her cheek. He wanted to hold her, comfort her, and kiss away her tears, but he held himself back.

Lidia's laughter suddenly broke the silence. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently, and she slapped her hand over her mouth to suppress further laughter.

Fenris rolled her eyes, Chaos ignored her, Iris raised an eyebrow, and Loki watched her carefully.

_What could that girl be up to?_ he wondered to himself, shifting the weight from his left foot to his right as he balanced himself by placing his back against the trunk of a tree. He then decided not to trouble his mind with thoughts of Lidia, and watched Fenris. She sat away from Lidia, Iris, and Chaos, rubbing her hands along her arms to warm herself up. He thought he saw her shiver a little bit. He finally gathered up his courage and placed his cloak around her shoulders as she looked up at him, surprised.

"Thank you, Loki," Fenris replied, pulling his cloak tightly around her shoulders. Loki sat beside her and stared into the flames. Iris and Chaos exchanged confused looks, while Lidia and Sessy were off in their own little world. Loki snuck a glance at Fenris once, but after she caught him, he looked back into the flames. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Cold night tonight, isn't it?" Loki asked quietly, looking off into the trees, then up at the sky.

"Yes, it is," Fenris replied, hugging herself to keep warm as the cold breeze blew about in the night.

Loki took a long look at Fenris, who was now too busy staring at the sky to notice his eyes on her. She was beautiful. Her azure eyes caught the light of the fire, making them shine like sapphires. Her long hair blew in harmony to the breeze, framing her face. Her face. Her beautiful, sorrow tainted face. Loki wanted so bad to hold her in his arms. The stains on her face from her tears were now wet and glistening again, fresh tears falling from her eyes. Suddenly, and sub-conciously, Loki wiped away the tears on her face gently with his fingertips. Fenris turned to look at him, unsure of what to do in her confusion. Other than the crackle of the fire, no sounds were heard, Iris's sleeping head lay on Chaos's shoulder, who was also asleep. Lidia and Sessy lay sleeping on the floor, snoring softly.

Loki leaned foreward, his face inches away from Fenris's. Before she could register what was going to happen, Loki's lips were pressed against hers. She was startled at first, then her senses melted, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyelids lowered. Loki's hand caressed the side of her face, the other stroking her hair. Suddenly, a twig snapped, and the kiss was over as quickly as it had started.

Loki's head turned to the direction of the sound, then he stood slowely, taking tentative steps towards the sound's area. He scanned the area quickly, his sharp senses not picking up any danger what-so-ever. He turned back to the campsite, his gaze still averted to the shadows. Fenris gave him a confused look, and Loki shrugged it off. Whatever was there before was gone now. Fenris bit her lower lip, then looked down, pretending to be extremely interested in her boots.

Loki noticed her uneasiness, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, noticing her shivers had started a little. Fenris began to relax, and Loki tilted her head so that it was resting against his shoulder. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, and slowely closed her eyes as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Loki looked at her sleeping form against his, and smiled. Then he too, deciding it to be safe, fell asleep against Fenris.

As the fire was nothing more than glowing embers, dying out in the breeze of the forest, Lidia and Sessy awoke, their eyes filled with mischief. They slowely crept towards the sleeping forms of Fenris and Loki. Lidia grinned, and reached towards Loki's waist. Finally, when she found what she had been feeling for, she sliently pulled it away and held it in her lap. She beamed down at Loki's sword, and giggled with Sessy, then crept back to their sleeping bags. Beofre falling asleep, Lidia kissed the sheath of Loki's sword, and snuggled up with it, and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Mwahahahahaha! I bet you though Lidia was talking about something else! Mwahahahaha! Well, I had this idea, so I felt like putting it up. I really hoped you liked it. Please R&R! 


End file.
